


Hunters World/Undoing the Winchesters

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Dean wears spandex, Gen, Gen art for Wincest fic, Parallel Universes, Wincest Reverse Bang 2019, sfw, superhero au, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for the Wincest Reverse Bang with fic by TwoBoys2Love Story linkHERE





	Hunters World/Undoing the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBoys2Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/gifts).



Yay! Another day, another challenge. [](https://wincest-reverse.livejournal.com/profile)[wincest_reverse](https://wincest-reverse.livejournal.com/) this year was so much fun with two excellent and lovely authors picking my prompts and doing wonderful things with them. So this is the first of my two, with a sexy and interesting AU case fic by TwoBoys2Love 

Story link [HERE](https://twoboys2love.livejournal.com/50698.html)  
[](https://twoboys2love.livejournal.com/50698.html)

The banner incorporates the original prompt, and here's a bonus scene from the fic (kinda spoilery but not really. I like to think of it as more a teaser).  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48014435333/in/photostream/)

So process-wise, this was all pretty simple  
The banner/prompt was two separate pencil sketches that I then inked, and once scanned, shaded and added the text in PS.  
Here are the inked on paper scans  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48014434698/in/photostream/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48014423001/in/photostream/)  
And the scene was me trying something larger on a kind of plastic paper made by a company called Lana. I drew in pencil first, then inked with a Japanese brush pen and wash. You can't see it here, but the pencil left some interesting scratch marks.  
This is the original photo of the piece - it's A3 so too large to scan, though scanning would be hard because the ink doesn't tend to dry very well on this shiny surface. The final version above has some white highlights added in PS but otherwise is the same.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48014428381/in/photostream/)


End file.
